


Date Night

by Lyl



Series: Fuel [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuel (n): 2) food as a source of energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2-ish

Kate sighed quietly as she chewed another mouthful of rice, concluding that her life sucked. Well, not all of it, just the 'social' part. Here she was, back at NCIS, all dressed up after a spectacularly bad date that hadn't ended soon enough, eating Chinese takeout while her partner tried to impress her with tales of his many conquests.

And she was having more fun than she'd had on her date. Granted, that wasn't hard to do, but she was _really_ enjoying herself. As much as she berated and ridiculed Tony, he really was a good friend. Despite his bad traits, such as his womanizing, his snide comments and his annoying need to impress everyone with his car. And his personality, though there was no real way that would change.

But he'd never pretended to be something he wasn't, and he'd never treated her like something she wasn't. He treated her like a woman - which wasn't necessarily a good thing, but it was refreshing after years in the Secret Service where she'd had to be twice as determined and twice as good at everything, only to be treated as a 'somewhat good' agent. True, he'd badgered and tormented her when she'd started at NCIS, but that had been because she was new, not because he resented her or thought she couldn't do the job.

It was refreshing in a way.

But it still didn't make her feel any better that her most enjoyable 'date' in months was sitting in the office late on a Friday night, doing make-work and trading barbs with Tony, while eating rapidly cooling takeout.

She needed to get some new friends. Some female friends. Friends she could count on to listen to her rant about her obnoxious date, without the inevitable mocking.

Maybe she'd call Abby tomorrow and see if she wanted to catch a movie or something.

Abby was always good for a girls night.

END


End file.
